


dating twins

by venomousdanger



Category: WWE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomousdanger/pseuds/venomousdanger





	dating twins

There was something about the storyline that drew them together. It was more than a little messed up being that she was engaged to someone else but the on-screen trying was fun. So when all was said and done, the storyline began to fade but the connection remained. First it was greetings in the hall and shortly after it became hugs and friendly dates. Brie was still wearing Bryan’s ring for the show of wearing it but all of her time was Randy’s. Everything was fine- a live show in Bella country was their downfall.

The sentiment of a homecooked meal was sweet. Sitting down with family and having something cooked that night with his Brie was impossible to turn down. Knowing the health consciousness of the Diva, it was tough to bring something that wasn’t flowers. Though it made him feel 16 to be standing at the door with a blend of colors, he was currently knocking with just that. Thankfully, the smaller twin was the one to answer with an impressed angelic smile. “You brought flowers?” Her question made him feel slightly worse about the corny act. “I thought it’d make up for ruining their chances at a backwoods son-in-law.” He shrugged some but it didn’t shake any of the feelings off about it. Her wave of the ring didn’t help any either. “I know… they don’t know we’re dating.”

Walking into the house, Brie walked in front of him and corrected him. “We’re not dating, Randy.” Every time she said it was a punch to the gut. “Not yet.” Lips barely touched her ear before JJ came up behind them. “We invited him?” Blue eyes were rolled at the protective brother act. “I’ve done the scary brother bit before, ya know. Your sister’s safe.” They got to the kitchen and the flowers were squished against his chest as the older woman hugged him to welcome him. “Thanks for the invite.” Every second spent in the house made the boyfriend title less achievable. “Whoever the girls want to bring home are always welcomed.” The flowers she was collecting from him was really overdoing it with the explanation she gave.

A hand went to his and Brie’s chairs to pull them out at the same time. “Do you bring home a lot of co-workers?” The whispered conversation was withheld from the others getting the food. “Only I’m future husband and you.” She could be so cruel. Just then Nikki came and looked at Randy with a half scowl. “Hey, Nikki.” He received a simple scoff and she sat down to his left. Brie leaned into his confused look. “I guess Nikki wanted to sit there tonight.”

As dinner went on, things lightened up. There was some normal conversations and a few unconventional ones but things went pretty smoothly. That was until Nikki leaned across the table and her shirt hung low. “Nicole.” Randy didn’t notice there was anything to be ashamed of until he glanced over to see Kathy fixing her shirt to hint at the gap showing. “What? It’s just a little sideboob. It’s no big deal.” The woman’s careless attitude about it probably should have been encouraged but she didn’t have to cover up on account of him. Apparently, he was the reason though. “Randy, you don’t mind, do you?” Nearly speechless, he shook his head. “See? People don’t mind if the nipple’s not showing.” Thinking about it, no one could argue but Brie still spoke up with a shocked “Nicole!”

Raising an inked arm, Randy tried to dismiss it. “I don’t mind, really.” That made him sound a little perverted as it was. “I mean, she’s shown actual nipple in the ring. There’s not much I haven’t seen.” He gave a reassuring smirk to the one to his left and everyone seemed to drop it.

During the storyline, Randy and Nikki didn’t get too much time together but as the night went on, he was glad for the chance. She was blunt and a knockout. It was hot. And when he stood up to leave, she got up to give him a hug after Brie’s. It was a big step from hating him over a chair. “I’ll see you two at the arena tomorrow. Thanks again for the meal.” Feeling JJ watching him again, Randy looked at the younger male. “Don’t worry, your sister’s safe.”


End file.
